


Revelations

by ceruleanshark



Series: Wraithfisting in Valinor [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Engagement, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Public Display of Affection, There's A Tag For That, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Celebrimbor and Gorlim attend a ball and publicly announce their engagement.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written at midnight and not beta read. Any mistakes are my own.

“You want me to confirm your engagement tonight?” Maedhros leaned across the table, resting his elbows on the polished wood. He tapped his chin with one finger. “That can be arranged. Why do you want this, if I may ask?” 

Celebrimbor rested his hand atop Gorlim's. “We want to make sure no one disapproves. Gorlim is my true love and I don't want anyone to take him away from me.” Gorlim nodded enthusiastically. “Celebrimbor is the love of my life! Plus, he has pretty hair. I like his hair.” Gorlim twirled a strand of Celebrimbor's hair between his fingers. “It's so soft. I could touch his hair all day.”

Celebrimbor blushed and tilted his head down. Maedhros maintained his composure, though he did crack a slight smile. “Yes, he does have nice hair. I'm very happy for the two of you. Especially after what happened with Annatar.”

Gorlim frowned. “Who’s Annatar?” Celebrimbor patted Gorlim's large hand. “Annatar is another name for Sauron, my love. He betrayed me and brought about my downfall.” Maedhros nodded in solemn agreement.

Gorlim’s gray eyes narrowed. “Sauron’s a bitch.” He proclaimed firmly. “He brainwashed me and took me away from my boyfriend. Celebrimbor and I were going to be married back when we were wraiths, but Sauron tricked me with fake rings. I spent so long as one of the Enemy's wraiths. It was too long to be parted from my love.”

Maedhros's eyes widened. “Though your word choice is a bit informal, I do agree with you. Sauron is indeed a bitch.” Celebrimbor smiled. “But he's gone now and we're engaged again, my love. Hopefully my uncle will announce that tonight?” He gave Maedhros a pointed look.

Maedhros nodded. “Yes. If anyone has a problem with it, I'll back you up. I know a thing or two about unconventional marriages.” Celebrimbor smiled awkwardly, but Gorlim immediately brightened. “Oh! Like when you married your cous--”

“Half-cousin!” Maedhros interrupted, brow creasing as he scowled at Gorlim. Celebrimbor gave Maedhros a warning look, then rose from his seat. “Come, Gorlim. We have planning to do. This wedding must be perfect.”

 

~~~

 

“What sort of flowers do you think we should have?” Celebrimbor pored over a scroll of various flowers and their meanings, tracing one long finger down the parchment. Gorlim leaned over his shoulder to get a better view. “Hmm. Those white ones are pretty. I like the roses too.” 

“Which white ones?” Celebrimbor asked. Gorlim tapped the drawing, and Celebrimbor sighed. “Those are lilies.” The human shrugged. “So?” Celebrimbor sighed. “Lilies symbolize death, Gorlim.”

“Well, we were both wraiths. Maybe they make sense for us!” He enthused. The Elf couldn't help but smile. “Of course we can have them, my love. They’re beautiful.” Gorlim looked delighted, making his fiance smile. “Why don't you go pick out clothes for tonight, Gorlim? We can go shopping for our wedding outfits tomorrow, or perhaps the day after. We have all the time in Arda.” 

Gorlim kissed the top of Celebrimbor's head. “I'll do that! I love you, Celebrimbor!” He exited the study with a spring in his step. He loved picking out formal wear, even if his choices were a little odd.

Celebrimbor turned back to the parchment. They certainly did have time, but there was still wedding planning to do. He would make sure the ceremony was flawless, leaving no room for complaint by any potential disapproving elves.

 

~~~

 

“You're sure you know how to dance?” Celebrimbor, clad in flowing blue robes, held onto Gorlim's upper arm as the pair made their way down the stairs to the ballroom. The human nodded and tugged at his bright red cape. “Yes! I’m a good dancer.”

Finrod met the two at the foot of the staircase. “Maitimo told me about the announcement, are you two ready?” His eyes sparkled with excitement. “I'm so happy for you!”

Celebrimbor adjusted his silver filigree belt and stepped forward to meet Finrod. “I'm glad you are. I'm certainly ready to be officially engaged, Eru knows it's been long enough. What about you, Gorlim?” When several seconds passed without an answer, Celebrimbor turned around to look at the human, but saw only empty space. “Gorlim?”

“Where'd he go?” Finrod craned his neck to look around the ballroom. Celebrimbor spotted a flash of red by the refreshments table. “I think he went straight for the food. He still gets emotional when he sees feasts.” Celebrimbor smiled slightly. Finrod briefly hugged him. “Tyelpe, I'm so proud of you for getting Mandos to send him here. You two are adorable together. I can't wait for your wedding!”

Celebrimbor patted his back. “Thanks, Felagund.” He stepped away and headed quickly towards the long tables, where Gorlim was eagerly piling samples of food onto a silver plate. He set down his tray at Celebrimbor's approach. “Hi! There's so much food here, can you believe it? And everyone is wearing such fancy clothing!” Gorlim’s eyes constantly roamed over the room, taking in all the new sights.

“We'll have lots more feasts like this, I know you never got to while you were with Barahir’s people.” Celebrimbor promised, pouring himself a small glass of wine. “Really?” Gorlim’s face seemed to light up. Celebrimbor shot him an indulgent smile. “Yes, darling, I promise!” 

Gorlim pulled him into a tight embrace, which would have caused Celebrimbor to spill his wine had the elf been less quick to set the chalice down. The jewelsmith wrapped his arms around Gorlim and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I love you, Celebrimbor. Or would you like me to call you Tyelpe?” Celebrimbor rested his head on Gorlim’s shoulder. “No, call me Celebrimbor. I like it.” He reached up to kiss the human again. 

“I love you more than anything.” The jewelsmith whispered. His lips met Gorlim's once more, one hand tangling in his short hair. Gorlim wrapped his arms around the elf’s waist and picked him up, half-turning as he did so. Celebrimbor’s back hit a pillar, but he ignored it and deepened their kiss.

The moment was broken by Fingon’s voice. “Get a room!” The dark-haired elf folded his arms, standing among a crowd of gawking bystanders. Gorlim awkwardly set Celebrimbor down. “Not in public, you two. And you--” he sharply elbowed Celegorm, who was shaking with silent laughter, “-stop laughing!”

“You're no fun, Findekano.” Celegorm slapped his shoulder lightly. Feanor’s eyes were wide as he openly gawked at the couple. Curufin looked like he was about to either explode or faint. His face was red and his hands shook.

Maedhros pushed past his brother, head held high. He tucked his hands behind his back. Tossing his hair over one shoulder in a wave of red, he spoke.

“I was going to announce your engagement publicly, but it seems you two have accomplished that perfectly well on your own.” Despite his serious tone, his eyes sparkled.

Fingon sighed. “Mae, don't tell me you approve of this in public.” Maedhros draped his arm over Fingon’s shoulder. “We were a new couple once too, Fin.” He grinned. Fingon turned red and became very interested in his boots.

“Yes, my son is engaged. Everyone congratulate himself on his...fortune.” Curufin’s expression was unreadable, and he spoke carefully. He turned to glower at the crowd, and applause immediately sprang up.

If the ground had just swallowed Celebrimbor up now, he'd go willingly. Gorlim seemed strangely unperturbed by all this, smiling and raising one hand in greeting. To the elves’ credit, they all had excellent poker faces.

Feanor cleared his throat. “Let's start the dancing now, shall we?” He signaled to the musicians, who began playing at once, eager to break the awkward tension that had fallen over the room. Couples began to crowd the polished marble dance floor.

“Gorlim, let's dance!” Celebrimbor grasped his hands. Gorlim cast a longing look at the banquet table, but followed the jewelsmith onto the dance floor. They passed between elegantly carved pillars, Celebrimbor resting one hand on Gorlim's waist.

“What are you doing?” Gorlim looked confused. Celebrimbor cocked his head. “Dancing. You said you know how to dance.” Gorlim shook his head. “I do, and that's not dancing.” He put one hand on Celebrimbor's hip and joined their hands. “This is dancing.”

Before the elf could properly formulate what was happening, he had been swept into what could only be described as pure insanity. Felagund had described the vigorous dances performed by the humans, but Celebrimbor never thought he himself would experience one!

Despite his initial shock, Celebrimbor found himself actually getting into it, following Gorlim's steps. What had once seemed chaotic and strange was actually complex and fun. With a slight jolt, he realized that was exactly how he felt about Gorlim.

Celebrimbor was vaguely aware of the other couple’s poorly disguised side-eyeing and stares, but he found that he didn't care. Shooting a withering look at them for Gorlim's sake, he continued the energetic dance. He gasped as he was spun about, sure Gorlim would drop him, but the human nimbly kept hold of him.

Celebrimbor righted himself and spun himself around again, truly oblivious to the looks he was getting. He was with Gorlim and having the time of his life, so it didn't matter anymore.

 

~~~

 

After the ball ended, Curufin beckoned his son over to a secluded corner to talk. His folded arms and narrowed eyes exuded displeasure, making Celebrimbor's stomach churn with nervousness. As soon as he came close, Curufin reached out to grasp his shoulder.

“I'm happy for you, my son, but don't mess up our reputation by acting like a young man with his first lover. I know you're both very happy to be reunited, but our family is observed by all in Valinor. It would do you well to remember that.” Curufin spoke gently but firmly.

Celebrimbor nodded. “I shall remember that in the future.” He said stiffly. Curufin gave him a genuine smile. “Tyelpe, I truly am happy for you. You have my blessing.”

Celebrimbor hugged Curufin in a rare display of familial affection. Curufin, somewhat awkwardly, returned the embrace. “Thank you, father!” Celebrimbor stepped back, eyes sparkling. Curufin nodded. “I want the best for you, and Gorlim is clearly that, despite his unconventional behavior.”

“Celebrimbor! Can we go now? It's getting late!” Gorlim called from across the ballroom. Curufin nodded wordlessly, and Celebrimbor walked gracefully towards his fiance.

The human swept him off his feet as soon as Celebrimbor reached him, making the elf first gasp, then laugh with delight. Gorlim headed out of the hall swiftly, carrying Celebrimbor bridal style, the jewelsmith clinging onto his tunic.

Curufin shook his head with a sigh. Maedhros patted his brother’s shoulder. “Let them be in love. They've just been reunited. When I got back, you know how I was with Fingon. We couldn't keep our hands off--” He was interrupted by a shout from across the hall. 

“One more word and I'm going to actually kill you, Maedhros!” Curufin smirked at his older brother before turning to look at the dark archway, hearing his son’s laughter fading away through the halls.

Some part of him hoped they'd stay this carefree forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If any of you have ideas for what you'd like to see in this series in the future, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
